


Hold Me Tightly

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 6, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, RKOMO!Verse, and other things, corsets, loki wears a corset for tony, now with fanart!, tony strips loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki dresses up for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge.](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/32525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Corsets
> 
> This is tentatively set within the RKOMO!verse, which is the verse that my RP partner and I have been building together for about 8 months now. The backstory that's needed to understand them is basically that they've been in a relationship for a while (several years), they're living together, and the Avengers don't know. Tony is still Iron Man and Loki is still a god. If you want to see more, [this is our tag on tumblr.](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rightful+king+of+my+ovaries)
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so if you spot any errors, please let me know and forgive me! ^_^
> 
> Extra note: I feel like the more of these I post, the more my sub!Loki kink is coming out. Oops.

There were a lot of things Loki loved about Tony, not least of which was the way Tony could look at him.

The looks varied. Unabashed love, mild annoyance, unbridled lust, the list went on.

But, as he stood in front of his lover, corset holding tight to his waist, Tony's eyes raking up and down the length of him in a way that said, 'this is all mine,' Loki knew that this one was probably his favorite of them all.

Loki had to admit, the corset was a beautiful piece. Emerald silk overlaid with black lace, holding firm to his skin and hugging his figure closely. It was tight-laced up the back (thank the Nine for magic, because otherwise, that would have been a painful experience, seeking out one of Tony's robots and hoping it could do it properly) and it felt amazing on his body, unyielding in forming his body into feminine curves and dips and curls.

He was wearing that with a pair of matching panties, braces, and stockings.

He'd been slightly hesitant to do this. He'd actually had the things stuffed away for a while now, just in case. He'd opened the drawer to look at them, consider for a while, but invariably, he'd close the drawer, the items still within it.

But not tonight. He'd come upstairs to find Tony laying in bed, propped up against pillows with his Starkpad in his hands. Loki knew there was a 50/50 chance he was actually playing Angry Birds, rather than doing any actual work like he always tried to get Loki to believe, but he didn't say anything.

Rather, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning in and catching Tony in a searing kiss, laced with desire and intent and promises of exactly what Loki would do to have Tony inside him that night.

Tony reacted immediately as Loki knew he would, sitting up slightly to kiss him back, hands tangling in his hair, tugging just enough to make Loki gasp into the kiss.

He used Tony's momentary distraction to set the Starkpad aside, then an idea occurred to him. He remembered the lingerie he'd stashed in their bathroom, in the back of a drawer behind some towels. He might as well use it, right?

He leaned back, pulling out of the kiss slowly, even as Tony was pressing him for more. "Give me five minutes," he said, voice low and husky already.

Tony's looked reluctant to let him go, but nodded. "Hurry back, love."

Loki grinned and kissed him again, short but dirty, promising so many things, then he stood and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He pulled out the lingerie and stared at it for a moment, considering. He could still have an out, he supposed. Walk back to Tony and have it be like any other evening.

But something kept him there. He stared at the corset a moment longer, broken from his reverie by Tony's voice calling to him, "You know, making me wait like this is cruel…"

"One minute," he assured him, then grabbed the lingerie and started taking off his clothes to get into costume.

The items felt amazing on him. He started with the thong. It was sleek and sheer, encasing him and leaving a small, delicious scrap of skin between the silk and the corset when it was all paired together.

Next, he pulled up the stockings. They were cool, making him shiver, but they quickly warmed against his skin, settling in comfortably. He secured them with the braces, then moved to the corset.

It was a full corset, chest to pelvis, curving over his hips and bringing in his waist. He settled it around himself, laces loose in the back, then took a deep breath before cinching up the ties all at once. He gasped as it tightened around him like a vise. It was difficult to breathe for a moment, but he quickly adjusted, breathing more in his chest and less in his stomach. He took a breath and watched in the mirror as his chest swelled, almost making it seem like he had breasts. 

He spared a moment to look at himself in the mirror. His waist was drawn in, giving him curves he'd only ever had in his female form, and the dark material stood in striking contrast to his pale skin, making him look stark white and almost luminous. His eyes were burning as they never had before and he gave himself a curt nod in the mirror, took as deep a breath as he could with the corset restricting him, and went to the door.

He pulled it open a crack and peaked around it, keeping himself hidden, finding Tony still laying in place, arms braced behind his head. "Are you ready for me now?"

Loki smirked. "I have a bit of a surprise for you…"

Tony perked up at that. "Oh? What kind of surprise?"

Loki's smirk spread into a sultry smile and he stepped around the door, showing Tony the whole getup.

Tony's jaw dropped and his eyes moved up and down the length of Loki several times. Loki kept his eyes on Tony and tried not to blush, but he immediately felt like this had been a mistake. Tony still wasn't saying anything, just staring at him, and he made to turn back. "I can take it off, if you want…"

Before he could turn further, Tony rushed over and kissed him hard. "Don't you dare," he growled. " _I'll_ be the one to take it off of you. Slowly."

Loki groaned into the kiss. "You like it, then?"

Tony grinned. "I'm wondering why you didn't let me see this sooner." He settled his hands on the thinnest dip of Loki's waist. "Turn for me," he commanded. "Let me appreciate all of it before I tear it off of you."

Loki smirked, stepping back to do as he said. He turned slowly, allowing Tony to take in every inch of the getup, and finally coming back to face him. Tony groaned, low in his throat and stepped closer to run his hands over Loki, starting at his ribs and running lower. One hand dipped beneath the band of the thong at his hip, holding him there, while the other ran over his bare ass appreciatively. 

Tony stepped closer to his lover, so that they were flush against each other. "Lay down on the bed," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Loki did as he was told, letting Tony get a nice view of his ass as he went over to their bed. He stretched out, one hand above his head, while the other rested on his stomach, feeling the warmth of his skin through the corset and the slightest tightening and loosening as he breathed in and out with slow, steady breaths. Tony gazed at him for a moment, taking in the sight of him again, splayed out so beautifully on the deep red sheets.

He'd bought the red sheets shortly after he and Loki started sleeping together. He always thought Loki looked amazing in red, and he looked even more amazing writhing against the red sheets when Tony fucked into him.

Tony pulled his own shirt off, revealing the glowing arc reactor, and moved towards the bed. He crawled over to Loki, stretching out over the length of him and kissing the smirk right off of his lips. He laced their fingers together and brought both of his lover's arms up above his head, then slid his hands slowly down Loki's sides, appreciating the feel of Loki's breath hitching ever so slightly through the corset, settling his lands on Loki's hips, pinkies of both hands playing with the bands at his hips, twisting in them and snapping the elastic .

Tony slid lower, kissing down Loki's neck, his collarbone, trailing his lips down the beautiful length of the corset. Loki was so much firmer like this, unrelenting under his touch. Tony found that he liked it.

He reached the bottom of the corset and pressed wet, teasing, open-mouthed kisses to the patch of bare skin there.

Loki, who'd been quiet this entire time, let out a low whine, wanting desperately for Tony to touch him. He was inches away from his erection, and yet he hadn't even palmed it yet. And he'd called Loki cruel…

"Not yet, love," Tony murmured against his skin. "There's so much more to do first."

He slid lower, avoiding Loki's hard-on entirely and kissing down the braces on Loki's left leg. It wasn't all that sexual, but so sensual, it had goosebumps raising all over his body and small gasps escaping from his lips.

Tony unhooked one brace and began sliding the stocking down Loki's leg, slowly, hands trailing over his skin and lips following closely with soft, reverent kisses. He reached one foot and tossed the stocking behind him to the floor, then moved back up, repeating the entire process with the other leg, slowly stripping Loki of the lingerie he'd so carefully selected. But he'd expected this, planned for this. He wanted to feel Tony taking so much gentle care to get him exactly as he wanted him. And that's what he was getting.

The next thing Tony did was move back up and kiss the patch of bare flesh at his pelvis again. His hands rubbed softly at Loki's hips, then started pushing the thong down, uncovering his cock and sliding it lower, throwing it over with the stockings. 

Loki was staring at him, breath hitching, wondering just what Tony was going to do now. Without a word, Tony wrapped a hand around Loki's cock, stroking slowly, watching him as he arched, rose, and fell with it, letting out small, appreciative moans and gasps. Loki had never been one to hold back on letting Tony know exactly how much he loved whatever Tony was doing at the time, and this was no exception. Every gasp, every moan encouraged Tony, so eager to pleasure his beautiful lover.

Loki's eyes were closed in pleasure, so he never saw it coming when Tony leaned down and wrapped his lips around Loki's cock. He moaned even louder, back arching and hips raising up, pressing up into Tony's hot mouth. Tony hummed around him, sending vibrations through Loki's sensitive cock and making him moan even louder.

"Fuck me," he begged. "Please, Tony, fuck me."

He pulled off with a pop. "You sure, Green Eyes?"

"Need you in me," Loki moaned, too desperate to care how low he sounded. 

Tony slid up Loki's body, hand still working on his cock while the other traced up one of the bones of the corset. "I'll bend you over the side of the bed," he growled.

"Yes," Loki gasped, entirely focused on the hand still working his cock. It was stimulating, and felt oh so good, but it wasn't nearly enough to make him come. He desperately needed so much more.

Tony rolled to the side. "Side of the bed," he repeated, voice rough and husky. Loki slid over and stood, keeping eye contact with Tony as he bent forward, turning his face sideways and resting his head on the sheets. 

Waiting for Tony.

Tony held back a moan at such a display of submission and moved over to the side of the bed. He placed his hand right between his lover's exposed shoulder blades, feeling him shiver at the touch, and then slowly slid his hand down, fingers brushing over the tightened laces, feeling their tension and occasionally tugging on one slightly, just to hear Loki gasp.

He trailed his hand back further, all the way down to the cleft between his ass cheeks, ghosting over his entrance while he reached for the lube on the nightstand. "I'm gonna make you feel so good," he promised.

"Always do," Loki said, breathless.

Tony slicked his fingers and thrust one in without warning, adding another soon after and pressing them in to the second knuckle. Loki let out a small sigh, as if it was a relief to finally have a presence and pressure there. Tony grinned, beginning to work his fingers in and out, spreading his lover open with quick, sure strokes. It wasn't all that long before Loki was whining and begging to be taken, and Tony just didn't have the heart to refuse him anymore. 

He poured more lube into his hand and slicked himself up, lining up with Loki's waiting hole, and pressed in slowly, gasping as he was surrounded by Loki's searing tightness. He'd never get tired of this, the feeling of Loki wrapped around him so eagerly, taking him in and welcoming him. Every nerve in his body sang as he sheathed himself fully within his lover.

He draped himself over Loki's back, pressing a kiss right between his shoulder blades as they both bottomed out. Finally, voice ragged, he said, "Are you ready?"

Loki gave a tense nod. "Do it. Please."

Tony didn't need anymore encouragement. He pulled back and slammed into Loki, quickly working up a brutal pace that he didn't doubt would leave them both sore in a few hours, but he didn't care. Loki was gorgeous before him, bent over with such pretty laces up his back. He was desperate to fuck him, to feel him, to hear how much he loved Tony thrusting into him without mercy.

Loki grew louder with each thrust, losing himself to the intermingling of pain and pleasure from Tony taking him so harshly.

Tony kept one hand on Loki's corseted hip, gripping him tightly even through the firm garment, but his other eventually snaked around to circle his cock, jerking him off with the same brutal pace, but Tony's rhythm was starting to waver, more focused on the pleasure than keeping up a steady rate. 

"Tony, please," Loki begged him. He needed to come, desperately yearning for the high and the release.

Tony moaned at how needy he was. "Come for me, love."

And Loki did, shouting Tony's name and coming hard, shooting into Tony's hand and clenching around him in a way that had Tony spilling deep inside his lover. They both rode the high for a moment, Loki leaning on the bed for support with Tony leaning over him, and then Tony helped Loki into bed, helped him out of the corset and cleaned the both of them off. 

Loki smiled up at him with drooping eyes. "I should dress up for you more often…"

Tony smiled back down at his lover, fingers lightly brushing over the impressions the corset had left in Loki's skin, kissing him lightly. "Anytime you want."

Loki chuckled and rolled onto his side, arms circling around Tony's middle and refusing to give him any choice in the matter. Loki was asleep in seconds, holding steadfastly onto Tony.

There wasn't really anything else he could do, even if he wanted to. He wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders, kissed his forehead, and settled in, comfortable with the body of his lover pressed up against his, a presence that promised love and safety and everything that Tony had never had before.

And Tony slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated, here or on tumblr  
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>
> 
> Addition notes: Since this has posted, the lovely and wonderful [Iza](http://thori-son-of-garm.tumblr.com/) has drawn fanart for this ficlet! Yup, here, have fanart of [Loki in a corset and panties.](http://thori-son-of-garm.tumblr.com/post/41845801276) God, I love this girl!


End file.
